


Perfect Little Stilinski

by Finduilas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles babysitting Stiles' little half sister for the Sheriff and Melissa's first big date night after the baby's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Little Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt. 
> 
> _lololovescheese inquired:_
> 
> _Derek and Stiles babysitting Stiles' little half sister for the Sheriff and Melissa's first big date night after the baby's birth (Scott bailed because Isaac got tickets to Disney's Frozen on Ice)._

"I don’t know anything about babies, Stiles," Derek says, and Stiles tries not to laugh at the panic in his eyes. 

"Didn’t you have like a ton of nieces and nephews?" Stiles asks, his tone careful, because he knows this is a touchy subject. 

"Yeah, but I…" Derek sighs, "I was the oldest boy, and I didn’t… I…" 

"You were too cool to babysit the little ones?" Stiles asks, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

"I was a dick, I know," Derek sighs, but he’s eyeing the baby and inching closer while he says it. 

"Well, now’s your chance to make up for it," Stiles says, lifting his little baby sister — half-sister, shmalf-sister. This kid is  _all_  his — in the air before pressing kisses on her round baby belly as her shirt lifts up a bit. 

Derek can’t help but smile. 

"She’s kinda your family too, right?" Stiles says, and before Derek can even nod, Stiles is thrusting the kid in his hands. Derek freezes, holding her out in front of him like she’s a ticking time-bomb or something. 

"I wasn’t supposed to -" Derek starts, clumsily positioning the baby in his hands, holding her closer to his chest. "Scott was supposed to be here!" 

"Isaac got tickets to Disney’s Frozen on Ice!" Stiles calls out, "Like he was gonna miss that to babysit his sister?" 

"I don’t even know if I’m doing this right, Stiles?" Derek whines — yes, he actually whines — as he’s got one big hand under the baby’s butt, and the other is stiffly petting the back of her head. 

"You’re doing great," Stiles says, putting his arms around both of them and giving Derek a quick peck on the lips. 

"It’s weird," Derek says, looking down at the fuzz on her head, the way she’s slobbering drool against Derek’s shirt. "Like, I don’t really know her, but…" 

"Oh, you’re gonna say something so incredibly adorable I’m gonna wanna drag you to an adoption agency right this second, aren’t you?" Stiles closes his eyes, shaking his head, "No, just don’t. I can’t handle you in combination with a baby. It’s not fair, it’s too much." 

"I didn’t even say anything!" Derek calls out, mildly amused and confused at the same time. 

"You were gonna," Stiles smiles, and he plucks his sister out of Derek’s hands again, cradling her into his arms. 

"You’re ridiculous," Derek says, but he folds himself around Stiles’ back, arms curled protectively around the both of them. 

"Perfect little Stilinski right here," Stiles says, looking down with fondness in his eyes. 

"Perfect Stilins _kis_ ,” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ ear, rocking them both slightly in his arms. 

"I blame Melissa," Stiles smiles, "She brought in the good genes." 

"She definitely did that," Derek says, tightening his arms around them a little bit, his voice dropping to a whisper, "But in a few years time, I want me some of those perfect Stilinski genes for our baby." 

Stiles tilts his head back, nuzzling his nose against Derek’s cheek. 

"You play dirty," Stiles whispers, but Derek just plants a kiss on his lips. 


End file.
